Wireless networks may provide packet data services to wireless communication devices (WCDs). For example, a wireless network may include one or more packet gateways to one or more packet data networks. A WCD may request a packet data connection and, if the wireless network is able to validate the WCD's request, the wireless network may connect the WCD to one of the packet data networks through one of the packet gateways. The packet data connection may conform to a packet data policy, which may establish quality of service (QoS) parameters and/or other parameters for the packet data connection.
The determination of which packet gateway and which packet data network to use for a WCD's packet data connection may be based on information provided by the WCD. For example, in Long Term Evolution (LTE) protocols, the WCD may transmit a request that includes an access point name (APN). The APN may include a network identifier that identifies a requested packet data network and may also include an operator identifier that may be used to locate a packet gateway to the requested packet data network.
In the LTE approach, a Mobility Management Entity (MME) in the wireless network may receive the APN included in the WCD's request and may query a Home Subscriber Server (HSS) to determine whether the APN is authorized for the WCD, for example, based on a service profile associated with the WCD. If the MME determines that the APN is authorized for the WCD, the MME may then query a domain name server (DNS) to locate a packet gateway based on the APN. Once the MME has located a packet gateway, the MME may provide the APN and an identification of the WCD to the packet gateway. The packet gateway may then obtain from a Policy Charging and Rules Function (PCRF) a packet data policy that is associated with the APN and establish a packet data session for the WCD in accordance with the packet data policy. To establish the packet data session, the packet gateway may assign an Internet Protocol (IP) address to the WCD and establish one or more bearers for transmitting packet data to and receiving packet data from the WCD. The one or more bearers may include a default bearer, which the WCD may use for certain types of packet data services (e.g., non-guaranteed bit rate services). The one or more bearers may also include one or more dedicated bearers, which the WCD may use for other packet data services, such as voice-over-IP (VoIP) communications or other guaranteed bit rate services. Alternatively, the one or more dedicated bearers may be established some time after the default bearer has been established.